1. Field
A negative electrode composition for a rechargeable lithium battery, a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery including the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the negative electrode are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As diverse portable devices are being used due to advancement of information technology industry, various types of batteries are used as energy source for these portable devices. Since the development and demand for portable device technology increases, the demand for rechargeable batteries as energy source increases, and among the rechargeable batteries, a rechargeable lithium battery having high energy density and voltage is commercially available and widely used.
A rechargeable lithium battery utilizes intercalation-deintercalation reactions of lithium ions during charge and discharge. The rechargeable lithium battery includes a negative electrode including a negative active material being capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium, a positive electrode including a positive active material being capable of intercalating and deintercalating lithium, a separator, and an electrolyte.
Also, researchers are studying a rechargeable battery that may be applied to an ISG (Integrated Starter & Generator) system that is used for the engine of a vehicle.
The ISG system is a system integrating a power generator and a motor. Specifically, the ISG system is an engine control system that stops the engine when the engine runs idle for a set or predetermined time, and then later when a brake pedal is released or when an accelerator pedal is stepped on, an Idle Stop and Go function for restarting the engine is performed.
Among the rechargeable batteries that may be applied to the ISG system is an AGM (Absorbed Glass Mat) battery, which has a relatively large volume compared with its capacity, but has the drawback of a short cycle-life due to repeated charge and discharge.
To overcome the problem, a rechargeable lithium battery having a small volume and large energy density is considered for ISG system. The rechargeable battery has to have high charge and discharge rate capability to be applied to the ISG system. Therefore, there is a need for a rechargeable lithium battery to have a low self-discharge rate as well as high charge and discharge rate capability.